Shadow Regime
Shadow Regime is a sequel to The Leviathos Chronicles. It will tell of a regime shift on Noctxia Magna as the Brotherhood of Fear rises to power. Story Chapter One "Ambassador Leviathos, we are approaching the Noctxia Guardians' base." "Excellent," replied Leviathos. "Begin the descent immediately." "Yes, sir," answered the guard. He began to run to the front of the ship to tell the pilots when an alarm sounded and a voice came from a loud speaker. "We are currently being boarded by an unidentified ship. It's jamming our anti-teleporting shields. More enemies could be teleporting in soon." "Mata Nui Demn it!" exclaimed Leviathos to the guard. However, their conversation was cut short by an explosion as heat and pain surged through Leviathos' body. His eyes flashed open to see his Matoran guard blown back by a piece of debris. He turned his head again to see a large reptilian being stepping out of a hole in the ship's wall. "Who are you?" demanded Leviathos. "Does it really matter? I could tell you my name, but it would not matter; soon enough, you'll just know me as some odd-looking bounty hunter that took you to his employer." "Nightwatcher?" asked Leviathos worriedly. "Really? You're that stupid? Normally, my employers take me as at least slightly intelligent; I don't know or care how you met my colleague, but I am not him. And with that, I say good-bye." He stepped forward. His staff flashed silver with a loud whooshing noise. Leviathos heard a cracking sound and then felt pain shoot through his skull. His vision went red and his eyes forced themselves closed. ---- Leviathos's mind was empty. He was asleep. Then a thought stirred; it was less of a thought, but a feeling: cold. Then it combined with another, wet, as Leviathos' brain began to wake. He connected the two things. Water, his head was in water! Then a claw grabbed the back of his neck, breaking some of the skin, and pulled it up, only to slam it back in. Leviathos opened his eyes; he was dragged up and tossed on the ground. "Hello," said a yellow Makuta, the bounty hunter standing behind him. "What do you want from me?" croaked Leviathos, his throat sore. "You have been a real annoyance to some of my... friends," he said, deciding on a word, "but they are in a certain... deal... that does not let them stop you, so naturally, I volunteered to do it for them." He then turned to whisper something to the bounty hunter, who immediately disappeared. "So what, you're going to kill me?" questioned Leviathos his pulse quickening. "Sadly, I cannot, as your death will raise a lot of suspicion towards my friends." Leviathos would have asked more, but the bounty hunter reappeared with vial of mixed substances which he tossed to the Makuta, who returned a bag of money to the bounty hunter, who then teleported away. Neocrax then loaded the liquid into a hollowed-out blade like a poison. "Good night," said Neocrax, who hit Leviathos dead in the face with a blast of shadows, temporarily blinding him. Leviathos heard a snap, then a ripping sound followed by extreme pain. He had been stabbed; the liquid coursed throughout his veins and then he passed out again. ---- For the second time in an hour, Leviathos awoke, but this time he was ready to fight his Makuta adversary. Why? The Makuta and Brotherhood of Fear are just in their actions; it was the Order of Mata Nui and those who clung to the light who are wrong. he looked down at this body it was larger and stronger and also...darker '----' "he is on route to your location, every thing you wanted has been completed" "thank you, old friend" said Kaluu over the holographic communicator "now as for the virus, it was extremly rare I hope he was not just a test subject" said neocrax prying "no..." "I need him to complete certain...tasks for me." cut in Krakanus "and more importantly stay out of my way when we go to the site" he finished "understood" The hologram flickered for a moment then disappeared "kaluu go prepare the others' "yes sir!" replied the makuta who walked away. Krakanus turned his gaze to the monitors he had installed in his throne room he changed the channels with the remote he had installed intp the arm rest of his chair "ahh lets see how you ex leaders deal with you now noctian!" said Krakanus excitedly at the monitor after finding leviathos. his maniacal laughter would have been herd throughout the whole base had he not had his room sound-proofed. ---- Herlex sat on a cold metal chair made of protodermis she spun around on it nervous, watching the gray meeting room blur and refocus in front of her eyes. Krakanus was late and he never left the fort now-a-days. where could he be. she gazed out a window and saw Leviathos flying quickly towards the base "Leviathos?" she called out but the being was too far away and could not hear her. but all the way from the far end of the old wooden table Krakanus had demanded on having in the room could tell something was different about him maybe even wrong Prehaps I should go greet him, it would serve that Fugging krakanus right if left anyway thought herlex she pushed past the door and ran out in to the hallway to see a large group of makuta and Shadrus standing together waiting for the same thing she was who knew leviathos was so popular with these guys thought herlex as the shadowy figure of leviathos descended his locked on her and as far as she could tell they were filled with hatred and rage. Two Leviathos was about to land when there was a swooping noise behind herlex her body guards acted before she could and as she turned she saw one of of them begin stabbed by kaluu and soon the whole room erupted with fighting "leviathos help me out" she called but her call was answered not by support but by an immensely powerful blast of shadow energy to the face she fell to the hard stone floor as she felt booth cold and darkness wash over he she began to rise only for the pain to return with another blast leviathos stood over herlex aimed his thornax and fired while she normally should have died a agent sacrificed himself for her frustrated leviathos moved in to finish her off whit his blade but by then she had regained strength and activated her teleportation device now for it thought leviathos leviathos marched around slashing down any enemies that got in his way when he saw a toa of shadow he didn't recognize pretending not to notice leviathos proceeded only to summon as huge vine to strangle the entity leviathos chuckled as the mangled krataka fell to the ground. leviathos turned throughout the dark hall ways they stunk of rotten flesh and the wall were now a bright red. he pushed open large double doors to krakanus's throne room necause lay wounded on one side where many bodies rested dead around krakanus he had not so much as stood up and he had a larger body count than all of his minions put together he is usually powerful now... pondered leviathos but he dismissed it can gave krakanus a full report on his two ex-rivals ---- "I understand," said krakanus he turned to face kaluu who now possessed and extremely more powerful bird like form "I take it the experiments were a success" "indeed" replied kaluu bowing his head "alright all of you go and make ready for the trip, except for you leviathos you will be working with me personally from now on" finished krakanus after the others left Krakanus stared at leviathos for a second then spoke, "you know this war with the other factions on this planet will be over in a few days" "what of it" replied leviathos "just because one war is over doesn't mean the same fight ceases to exist" "I don't..." "understand," finished krakanus "what I mean is that when we win there will be massive rebellion. do you understand?" "obviously" replied leviathos harshly "now do you know anything about leading an army?" pried krakanus "well sort of I had one in the pit and was taught by the league" "good, I have a new mission for you"